TE NOCTURNO
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: El diario de Izayoi. One -Shot. TRADUCCIÓN... Un fic de Rozefire...


**Te Nocturno**

(_Nightshade Tea_)

Por Rozefire (Torenza)

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Den gracias por eso.

**Nota de la autora**: Escribí esto en respuesta al concurso de Catesy - el Desafío de la Familia Inu - lo cual es por qué es tan diferente de la mayoría de mis otros fics. Es como un aparte de la trama de la tercera película, pero no tienen que haber visto la película en orden de entender lo que pasa.

------

------

_**Día 7 de Yayoi, Muromachi Año 142 (7 de marzo de 1480)**_

Hoy fui comprometida con el hijo de Lord Meio. Desearía que no. Odio a ese gordo grasiento y a su estúpido hijo. Pero mi padre y Lord Meio hicieron la paz hace unos días y han estado hablando mucho sobre las "condiciones de su alianza", y justo para probar la lealtad de mi padre, _me _ha prometido como un obsequio. Le dije que si Lord Meio realmente era un buen aliado entonces no demandaría este matrimonio entre su hijo y yo… pero desde que mamá murió, ha habido muy pocas personas quienes han logrado cambiar la opinión de mi padre.

Al menos puedo descansar con el conocimiento de que el matrimonio no será por otros seis años. Incluso mi padre se dio cuenta que tal vez diez años no era edad suficiente para casarse. Tendré dieciséis cuando me vaya para ser la esposa de Miyataro.

Me estremezco.

Si Miyataro ahora es una estúpida y pequeña bola de grasa, entonces ¿cuánto más grasiento será en seis años? Al menos puede ser un poco más inteligente.

No espero por mi boda.

------

_**Día 17 de Uzuki, Año Muromachi 142 (17 de abril de 1480)**_

¡Algo increíble pasó hoy! ¡Aún tiemblo de la emoción!

Pasó mientras estuve en el río con Fukimi, mi criada. Estaba ayudándome a recoger unas flores para dejar en el Templo cuando escuché gritar a Fukimi. Estaba asustada, porque gritó algo sobre un demonio, y todos saben que cuando te cruzas con un demonio, no tienes muchas opciones. Pero cuando levanté la mirada, la única otra persona que vi fue a un hombre del lado opuesto del río. No entendía por qué Fukimi estaba gritando, pero parecía estar asustada del hombre, y cuando trató de huir conmigo, me la quité y permanecí donde estaba.

Supongo que Fukimi es un poco cobarde. Me dejó en el río.

Pero entonces me di cuenta que Fukimi había tenido razón. Ese hombre _era _un demonio.

Estaba más nerviosa que asustada, cuando lo miré. Era alto y probablemente la persona más hermosa que haya visto. Su cabello se veía tan blanco y puro como la nieve recién caída, y usaba ropa que ahogaría a mi padre de celos. Pero era muy mayor, tal vez estaba por los treinta. No debí haberlo confundido con un hombre ordinario, aún si fuera por un momento. El hombre parecía irradiar belleza sobrenatural y aún cuando _parecía _humano, podría decir que no era nada de eso.

Él me observó con una impasiva curiosidad… ¿o tal vez era indiferencia? Me miraba en la forma en que mi madre había mirado a mi padre - realmente no le agradaba. Así que hice lo primero que llegó a mi mente y me incliné profundamente.

Cuando me enderecé, se había ido.

Debe haber sido una especie de demonio lord. Uno poderoso. Y muy, muy rico.

De nuevo voy a ir al río mañana. ¿Tal vez lo vea ahí? Eso espero.

------

_**Día 13 de Kaminazuki, Muromachi Año 142 (13 de octubre de 1480)**_

Nunca vi de nuevo al Hombre, como he comenzado a llamarlo. Aún voy al río, y algunas veces entro en los bosques, pero nunca lo veo. Es decepcionante… pero tengo esta sensación en mi pecho de que nos encontraremos algún día. Parece una deidad, una que no va a ser vista fácilmente. Sólo lo verías si fuera lo último que vieras, o si fueras muy especial.

Mi cumpleaños llegó y pasó. Cumplí once años este otoño y como regalo sorpresa, Lord Meio y su hijo nos hicieron una visita. Aún los odio como siempre. Estúpido gordo y su igualmente estúpido hijo. Al menos el padre tenía una pizca de neuronas. Su hijo sólo me mira estúpidamente y luego un poco más cuando trato de ser educada y le hago una pregunta como "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Tal vez su padre es peor, después de todo. Todo lo que Lord Meio hace es caminar por el castillo y halagarme cada vez que me ve. Lo veo codear a mi padre y decir "¡Será muy linda!" como si no tuviera oídos para escucharlo. Mi padre parece tomar esto como una motivadora señal de paz.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Sólo soy la hija de un humilde daimyou y es mi obligación ayudar a mi padre y mantener a salvo nuestra provincia de otros daimyous. Y si parte de mi obligación es casarme con otro daimyou para mantener la paz, entonces eso es lo que tendré que hacer.

Sin embargo, ya he considerado cortar mi cara para destruir la 'belleza' de la que Lord Meio se pasa alardeando. ¿Su estúpido hijo me querrá entonces? ¿Lord Meio? ¿Lograré quedarme aquí hasta que sea una anciana con la que nadie querrá casarse porque soy fea y vieja?

Es una idea tentadora.

Pero Kohana dice que no debo molestarme. Dice que la belleza no es tan importante como cree la gente. El hijo de Lord Meio aún se casará conmigo, así esté desfigurada, dice. Destruir mi rostro sería un alto precio que pagar por una oportunidad tan pequeña de libertad.

Kohana está llena de palabras sabias. Es porque es una miko del estado Musashi. Aparentemente, es muy pacífico allá para que la gente pueda sentarse todo el día y pensar cosas sabias que decir. Mi padre la asignó para cuidarme cuando Fukimi se fue. Desde que Fukimi mencionó que era un imán para un 'terrible youkai', mi padre pensó que una poderosa miko era la única forma de hacerlo.

No estoy segura sobre Kohana. Es tan distante y poderosa que también podría ser un youkai. Pero es amable y me enseña cómo identificar hierbas y hacer medicina básica, así que supongo que es una buena persona.

------

_**Día 21 de Minazuki, Muromachi Año 146 (21 de junio de 1484)**_

El desastre ha golpeado.

Lord Meio y mi padre van a la guerra contra otro daimyou, y en orden de confirmar su amistad, quieren realizar la boda este año. Durante la visita de Lord Meio, vi a su hijo y me entristece decir que parece dos veces tan retardado como la última vez que lo vi. Pero parece haber compensado su falta de neuronas con el doble de su musculatura.

Honestamente, lo odio y a su tonto padre.

¿Tal vez sería menos doloroso si mañana me ahogo en el río? De hecho, lo haré. No puedo soportar a mi padre y no puedo soportar al hombre con el que voy a casarme. ¿Qué opción me queda? ¿Ser miserable y casada o no sentir nada y estar muerta?

Extrañaré a Kohana. Probablemente es la única persona a quien realmente le importaba si existía o no.

------

_**Día 22 de Minazuki, Muromachi Año 146 (22 de junio de 1484)**_

Tal vez sobre reaccioné ayer. He estado enojada con muchas cosas últimamente y las noticias de una boda prematura alborotaron mis nervios.

Eso aún no me detiene de ir al río otra vez, aún si no planeo ahogarme. Sólo quería alejarme, y tal vez darle a mi padre un buen susto en el proceso.

Y tal vez fue algo bueno. Porque lo vi de nuevo.

Esta vez no estaba del otro lado del río. Permanecía ante mí, encarando el agua con su espalda en mi dirección. Sabía que era él, aún sin ver su rostro y cuatro años entre encuentros, porque nadie en la tierra poseía una cabeza de cabello tan espléndida y aterciopelada estola de pelo crema.

Al principio me pregunté si me escuchó venir, así que tal vez se enojaría si hablo y lo sorprendo.

Pero justo mientras dudaba en qué hacer, dijo. "Di tu nombre, niña."

Al principio todo lo que pude hacer fue impresiones de un pez con mi boca, pero eventualmente recordé que mi madre me había nombrado. "I-Izayoi…"

"Te queda." Y por primera vez, descubrí cuán rica era su voz. Era el tipo de timbre que llevaría por una pradera con sólo el más simple de los susurros, y podría sacudir los cimientos de un palacio cuando rugía. Miraba apologética la parte trasera de su cabeza y esperaba que se girara para mirarme.

Y lo hizo.

Aún puedo recordar cuán cálidos eran sus ojos. Como dos gotas de miel, bordeados con dorado para reflejar la riqueza de su ropa. No creo que conoceré a alguien que contenga tanta belleza y elegancia en el mismo aliento.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" me preguntó. Una pregunta que quería dirigirle, pero pensé que sería más cortés responder sus preguntas antes de hacer unas propias.

"Estoy…" decidí decir la verdad, aunque sabía que estaba ventilando un poco de rabia en este extraño. "Estoy tratando de alejarme del hombre con el que se supone que voy a casarme." Dije, y aún estoy avergonzada del malhumor en mi voz. "Es estúpido y vanidoso y _no _quiero casarme con él."

"¿Entonces has huido?" Él no dio señas de asombro o interés, sólo me miró seriamente.

"No… supongo que regresaré más tarde." Suspiré. "No puedo escapar a mi destino."

"A menos que no sea tu destino."

Cuando dijo eso, levanté la mirada con un frunce. Estaba segura de lo que había querido decir con eso y su expresión calmada no delataba nada. "¿Quién es tu prometido?"

"El hijo de Lord Meio, Miyataro Meio." Dije sumisa. "Del estado Kazusa. Pero la única razón por la que tengo que casarme con él este año es porque Lord Meio y mi padre quieren ir juntos a la guerra contra el estado Hitachi."

Quería preguntarle qué quiso decir con el comentario del 'destino'… pero entonces estaba alejándose de mí y supe que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que le hice la pregunta que había querido hacerle desde que tenía diez años. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Dije tras él.

"Soy el líder de los perros… el Inu no Taisho…"

Eso fue con todo lo que me dejó y nada más. Ahora sabía que era el líder de los perros… pero aún no sabía su nombre. Observé mientras desaparecería entre los árboles, y casi en el mismo momento en que su forma se había desvanecido, Kohana llegó tras de mi.

"Tu padre se preocupará." Me dijo gentilmente.

"Bien." Dije, de cierta forma callosa, pero la seguí al castillo y subí a mi habitación para actualizar un diario que no he tocado desde que era una niña.

Espero verlo otra vez.

-------

_**Día 26 de Minazuki, Muromachi Año 146 (26 de junio de 1484)**_

Noticias increíbles llegaron hoy y toda la provincia está viva con susurros y rumores.

El daimyou de la provincia Hitachi, el hombre contra quien mi padre y Lord Meio querían enfrentarse en batalla, ha caído en batalla por mano de una armada fantasma. De acuerdo al mensajero que llegó esta mañana, las armadas del daimyou habían sido aniquiladas y el castillo del lord fue profanado y reducido a cenizas. Nadie sabe qué poderoso daimyou debió haber destruido la provincia Hitachi, porque hasta ahora, nadie se ha adueñado y reclamado la tierra como suya.

La gente dice que un fantasma hizo el trabajo… desde que no hay rastro de alguna armada invasora, y sé que todos los otros daimyous son muy cobardes para intentar tomar el control de una tierra maldita. ¿Tal vez se volverá otra provincia controlada por campesinos, dado el tiempo? Más poder para ellos. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Excepto… ahora que no hay provincia para invadir, mi padre y Lord Meio no pueden ir a la guerra. No hay razón para apresurar la boda y mi estúpido 'prometido' se irá a casa mañana.

Gracias a dios que debió haber escuchado mi plegaria de anoche…

------

_**Día 3 de Shiwasu, Muromachi Año 147 (3 de diciembre de 1485)**_

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he puesto mis actividades y pensamientos en papel. Desafortunadamente, mi padre descubrió mi último diario y se enojó al descubrir que estuve contra sus planes de guerra y que había estado 'consultando' a un demonio a sus espaldas. Por alguna razón parecía pensar que Inu no Taisho era responsable por la destrucción del estado Hitachi… y tal vez tiene razón, pero ahora piensa que también estoy maldita y ha tratado de hacer que Kohana me vigile más de cerca.

Es difícil escabullirse de los vigilantes ojos de la miko, pero ahora soy una mujer adulta y puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿verdad? Tengo dieciséis años y me ha tomado un año encontrar el momento y la privacidad para comenzar otra diario. Mi padre se llevó el último y temo que lo destruyó.

Al menos no tengo que molestarme en esconder mis sentimientos por cierto 'prometido'.

Hablando del cual, pronto voy a casarme con el tonto el próximo año.

Es difícil detener los escalofríos de repulsión estos días.

Me sorprende que el hijo de Meio aún me quiera para él, especialmente después de todos esos rumores volando por ahí de estar maldita. Aparentemente, mi padre no es el único que leyó mi diario cuando tenía catorce años, y se ha regado que me relaciono con criaturas demoníacas.

La gente ha estado evitándome desde entonces… y… duele…

Pero es un pequeño precio que pagar, especialmente cuando mi regalo es la libertad y privacidad y más _tiempo_ para mí. Lo paso en el río, todos los días, en espera de ver otra vez a mi Inu no Taisho.

Prontamente después de que mi padre se llevó mi último diario, fui al río y lo encontré de nuevo. Fue hace mucho que apenas recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos. Todo lo que recuerdo es el simple placer de ser permitida a mirar su belleza y tenerlo lo remotamente interesado para reconocerme a cambio. Hablamos de cosas agradables… y recuerdo preguntarle sobre la desolación del daimyou Hitachi… pero evitó responder la pregunta tan astutamente que no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta pocas horas después de haber separado caminos.

Fui al río todos los días cada semana y algunas veces estaba ahí, pero mayormente me sentaba sola en la orilla por horas. Me preguntaba qué pasaba con el río que lo traía con regularidad. Con frecuencia, llegaba para encontrarlo mirando el agua tranquilamente. Me preocupó que estuviera perturbándolo, y que fuera la razón de por qué dejaba mi compañía después de una hora o dos... pero si lo molestaba nunca lo dijo.

Y siempre regresaba.

El tiempo pasó. Un fuerte invierno me detuvo de ir al río por algunos días, pero el invierno se derritió en una fresca primavera y regresé, visitando el río fielmente todos los días. Y como siempre, Inu no Taisho también.

De nuestras conversaciones, supe que era un inu youkai, y que tenía un hijo, mayor que yo. Me dijo sobre sus viajes y lo que ha visto, y de lo que reuní llegué a darme cuenta que era aún más viejo que mi bisabuelo. Me aferré a cada palabra suya, bebiendo de su belleza y su gentil manera y luché por contarle historias que igualaran las suyas. ¿Qué había visto en mi corta y limitada vida? Él era un espíritu libre y yo una princesa en una caja…¿qué estaba haciendo hablándome?

Supe muchas otras cosas sobre Inu no Taisho. La principal que realmente no tenía sentido del humor. Es muy serio y supongo que viene con la sabiduría, pero al principio fue desconcertante cuando dije algo y esperé una sonrisa o una carcajada y todo lo que obtuve fue una pensativa mirada. Ahora estoy más acostumbrada. Creo que _lo_ entretengo, pero sólo en la forma en que un hombre le sonreía a una niña que está tratando de impresionarlo.

Hace unos meses me hizo esta pregunta. "¿Cuándo vas a casarte?"

Y yo respondí. "El próximo año, en primavera."

Preguntó. "¿Ha llegado a gustarte más tu prometido?"

"Es un estúpido." Lo decía con frecuencia y en voz alta. "Es grasiento y vano. No puedo soportarlo y si me caso con él intentaré envenenar su sake. Y si fallo, envenenaré el mío."

Él había sonreído en esa forma tranquila. Me gustaba cuando sonreía. Aún cuando me hacía sentir como una niña, me gusta saber que lo deleito de cierta manera. Había dicho, "No lo dudo por un momento."

"Me repulsa." Añadí vehemente. "Es feo y tonto. Me estremezco ante la idea de que me toque."

Inu no Taisho no se había divertido más después de que lo dije, y me pregunto si lo irrité porque estaba frunciendo.

"Pero debo, ¿verdad?" Dije incierta, tratando de enmendar su humor. "Es mi obligación como la hime. La gente de esta provincia trabaja y me mantiene en una vida de lujo…" Excepto, que nunca encontraría como un lujo la constante soledad y la constricción. "Tengo que pagarles al mantenerlos a salvo de la guerra."

"Tienes un corazón amable." Me dijo gentilmente.

Lo sabía. Siempre he sabido que mi corazón era suave y amable… y ¿cuántas veces he deseado que no lo fuera? Estaba tan escudada en esta vida que la sensibilidad que había heredado como niña había durado hasta ahora. Pero si hubiese sido endurecida un poco más entonces tal vez mi soledad no dolería tanto, y las sospechosas miradas de los otros nobles y criados no paralizarían mis pulmones.

Y si no fuese tan amable entonces tal vez podría permitirme ser egoísta y huir de esta provincia sin mirar atrás.

Pero sabía que no lo haría. No podría.

Así que le sonreí a Inu no Taisho. "Es mi deber." Dije humildemente. "Y si eso involucra casarme con un tarado que piensa que es el espécimen más fino que pudiera desear una mujer, entonces que así sea." Me estremecí de nuevo y abracé mis rodillas. "Haré lo que deba hacer."

"Aún si te repulsa." Dijo Inu no Taisho.

"Sí." Apreté mis ojos. "Cuando me bese tendré que cerrar mis ojos e imaginar a alguien más."

Ahí fue cuando me besó. Gentilmente, en los labios. Mis ojos se habían abierto como los de una tonta y lo había mirado mientras se sentaba. La pregunta debió haber sido obvia en mi cara.

"Recuerda este cuando te bese." Se levantó y desvaneció como un sueño.

"Lo intentaré…" susurré tras él.

Traté de recordar ese beso cuando Miyataro trató de besarme… pero terminé pensando en él todo el tiempo.

Incluso ahora en las profundidades del invierno, con ese beso tanto tiempo enterrado en el verano, aún pienso en él y me pregunto si también lo recuerda. No creo que lo haga. Nunca lo menciona y me trata como siempre.

Desde ese día que me besó, creo que he aprendido a amarlo. Se siente prohibido y mal, pero no me molestaré en mentirme y decir que no estoy enamorada. Porque lo estoy. Mi padre probablemente me desherede si lo descubre. Algunas veces lo encuentro atractivo, pero mayormente me doy cuenta que no sobreviviría sola. Inu no Taisho no podría ayudarme, aún si se sintiera lo motivado suficiente para molestarse en ayudar. De nuestras largas charlas con los meses, he reunido que no tiene hogar… es un vagabundo sin necesidad o deseo de techo o calor. Va a donde lo lleven sus pies y posee por donde camine. Me he dado cuenta que un hogar sería una debilidad para él - un flanco débil que sería susceptible de atacar.

Es un solitario, y mejor de esa forma. No necesita ni quiere a una tonta humana caminando con él.

Así que rezo por que mi padre nunca lo descubra, y tengo que mantener este diario tan a salvo de sus manos como sea posible. También debo ocultar la verdad de Inu no Taisho… mientras no tema que se reirá de mi, me preocupa que me piense débil e infantil y me deje para bien.

Creo que escucho a Kohana venir a la cama… me detendré ahora. Pero no sé cuándo tendré la próxima oportunidad para escribir así…

------

_**Día 22 de Shiwasu, Muromachi Año 147 (22 de diciembre de 1485)**_

Es increíble. Nunca pensé que lo conocería realmente… pero lo hice.

Sesshomaru.

Ayer fui al río. Tuve que usar una capa extra porque estaba muy frío y la nieve hacía arder mis pies, pero fui de todas formas. En realidad era más cálido entre los árboles y junto al agua que derretía la nieve, así que me senté en una roca sobre el agua y esperé.

Un inu youkai de cabello blanco llegó prontamente después… y sólo lo confundí con Inu no Taisho por una fracción de tiempo. Entonces me asusté.

Los ojos de Inu no Taisho era tan cálidos y ricos como su voz… pero este inu youkai no irradiaba nada sino frialdad. Una frialdad que ponía a penar el mundo a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos eran intensos, y cuando habló su voz era suave y juvenil… así que me di cuenta de quien era en un instante.

"Así que tú eres la mujerzuela humana con la que mi padre ha estado perdiendo su tiempo."

Sus palabras cortaron profundo, y me sentí avergonzada. Comparada a este hombre y su padre, estaba desaliñada y el frío había pintado de rosa mi nariz y mejillas. Era un pulgar adolorido comparada a esas magnificentes criaturas. Así que me incliné. "Mi nombre es Izayoi." Le dije humildemente.

"Eres una niña." Dijo frío.

"Tengo dieciséis años." Mis manos temblaban, pero estaba molesta ante su tono sermoneador. Parecía ser un par de años mayor que yo… aún cuando sabía que era mucho mayor.

Su fría mirada se frunció y sus ojos se desplazaron sobre mí. No dijo nada por un tiempo, pero luego en su sedoso monótono dijo, "Nada resultará de esto."

Fruncí, sin entender. ¿Nada resultará de qué?

Pero justo como su padre, se dio la vuelta y desvaneció en la oscuridad de los árboles como la nieve derritiéndose en la orilla del río.

Hoy hablé con Inu no Taisho y le conté sobre la visita de su hijo. Omití la parte donde había estado muy asustada de no ver la próxima luz del sol. Inu no Taisho me dijo que el nombre de su hijo era Sesshomaru y que su madre era otra inu youkai que murió cuando Sesshomaru era un niño.

Pensé que Inu no Taisho estaba tratando de darme seguridad… pero pronto noté que estaba advirtiéndome.

"Debes estar clara sobre Sesshomaru." Me dijo. "Es su naturaleza ser celoso y puede ser rudo para obtener lo que desea."

"Celoso…" Le había jadeado a Inu no Taisho. "¿Él… me _desea_?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. No.

"¿Entonces de qué está celoso?"

Inu no Taisho había sonreído. Ahora que estoy recordando nuestra conversación, me doy cuenta que hábilmente evitó responder mi pregunta sin que lo supiera. En tanto como me enfurezca algunas veces, aún lo preferiría sobre Sesshomaru. No estoy segura de que me sienta a salvo cuando su hijo esté en los alrededores, pero Inu no Taisho me asegura que no permanece en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo y pasará mucho antes de que vea de nuevo a Sesshomaru… si algo.

Eso es confortante, al menos.

------

_**Día 15 de Kisaragi, Muromachi Año 148 (15 de febrero de 1486)**_

Marzo se aproxima. Supuestamente llega como un león y termina como una oveja… lo cual significa que entramos a marzo en invierno, pero salimos en primavera.

Tuve la sensación de que sería de otra forma, como que me casaré con Miyataro el próximo mes y mi vida no será nada sino turbulenta después. Pero como una oveja, iré y me casaré con mi prometido y como un león mantendré en raya a mi esposo.

Pero aún así… no quiero casarme con él.

"¿Has considerado huir?" Eso fue lo que Inu no Taisho me preguntó ayer. Realmente no fue una pregunta, fue una sugerencia.

"No puedo…" Suspiré miserable. "Está escrito en piedra y no puedo evitarlo. No quiero casarme con él… pero tengo que hacerlo. Es tan simple como eso."

Entonces dijo. "No hay nada que te detenga de irte."

"¿Y a dónde iría?" Señalé. "Mi padre me buscará y regresará, y aún si escapo de su provincia, ¿qué haría entonces? ¿A dónde iría?"

Entonces lloré. Odiaba llorar, y odiaba más que estuviera revelándole otra de mis tontas debilidades humanas a Inu no Taisho. Pero no pude evitarlo. Estaba a punto de atarme a un hombre que no soportaba y dejaría el hogar que he conocido por los últimos dieciséis años en orden de hacerlo. Estaría en un ambiente desconocido… y ¿peor? Nunca podría ver a Inu no Taisho de nuevo.

Era horriblemente triste que mi único amigo pasara a ser un demonio.

¿Tal vez estoy maldita?

------

_**Día 17 de Kisaragi, Muromachi Año 148 (17 de febrero de 1486)**_

Kohana no puede venir conmigo a Kazusa. Tiene que regresar al estado Musashi donde había nacido. Es porque se enamoró de uno de los criados de mi padre y ahora van a tener un hijo. Ha perdido su título miko y no puede cuidarme más… y se disculpó por eso. Pero creo que es mejor de esta forma. Si yo fuera ella, preferiría ser libre para amar al hombre que elegí y criar a nuestro hijo juntos que estar junto a una princesa maldita.

Tiene tres meses ahora y dice que el vidente del castillo ha adivinado que el niño estará destinado para la grandeza (pero he notado que se lo dice a cada mujer embarazada). Kohana no podría pensar en un nombre, y tampoco su futuro esposo, así que le dije mi idea.

Kikyo. Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre. Inusual y hermoso, y le quedará si el bebé resulta ser una niña destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Sin embargo, si es un niño… bueno, Kohana tendrá que elegir su propio nombre. Pero de alguna forma tengo el presentimiento de que será una niña.

Kohana va a irse mañana así que espero que tenga un buen viaje y que algún día pueda llegar a ver a su hijo. Me voy para Kazusa en dos semanas y mi boda será en tres.

Deseo poder irme con Kohana…

------

_**Día 1 de Yayoi, Muromachi Año 148 (1 de marzo de 1486)**_

Me voy en dos días…

Traté de encontrar a Inu no Taisho en el río… pero no estaba ahí. No lo he visto en una semana.

Realmente necesito verlo.

------

_**Día 2 de Yayoi, Muromachi Año 148 (2 de marzo de 1486)**_

Inu no Taisho no estaba ahí. ¿Al fin se habrá aburrido de mi compañía?

------

_**Día 3 de Yayoi, Muromachi Año 148 (3 de marzo de 1486)**_

Al fin lo encontré. Tuve que ir más allá del río y más profundo en el bosque antes de verlo. Por supuesto, cuando se giró para mirarme, no pude soportarlo más. Lloré otra vez. Le rogué no dejarlos llevarme lejos para casarme con un hombre horrible y vivir con su horrible padre. Sollocé y lloré y estoy tan avergonzada y sé que si no me detengo entonces se irá disgustado.

Pero estaba muy lejos.

Le dije que lo amaba… y que no quería dejarlo - era mi único amigo. Me hundí patéticamente en el suelo y lloré porque sabía que así era como sería mi vida. Soy miserable, y seré miserable hasta el día que muera. Y se lo dije a Inu no Taisho.

Él no pestañeó ante mi deshonroso comportamiento. "Levántate." Fue todo lo que dijo y de una vez obedecí porque estaba asustada de haber destruido su respeto por mí.

"Eres muy valiente y civilizada para tirarte al suelo y hacer un berrinche como un infante."

Quería gritarle que estaba equivocado. Que era una cobarde - una débil cuya sensibilidad era mi propia ruina. Pero contuve mi lengua.

"Si ofreciera llevarte lejos de aquí, ¿cuál sería tu respuesta?"

Lo dijo tan seriamente que fue casual para él… y tomó unos momentos para que sus palabras se asimilaran. Mis esperanzas se elevaron como una ola, una increíble corriente de alivio. "¡¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?!" Grité.

"Puedo." Asintió lentamente. "Pero no puedo ofrecerte protección o techo. Tu vida estará en riesgo y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar tu seguridad."

Bajé mi cabeza y lo acepté. Estaba lo agradecida suficiente que se preocupara por mi vida, y evidentemente estaba más segura entre mi propia gente. Pero aún daría todo por seguirlo en adelante.

No me sorprendí cuando su elegante mano alcanzó y cubrió mi mejilla. "Ve con tu gente y cuando sea el momento correcto vendré por ti." Me dijo suavemente.

Lo cual significaba que iba a dejarme indefinidamente. Lloré de nuevo, pero esta vez me sostuvo ligeramente y acarició mi cabello. Mis emociones eran turbulentas, y tuve la desesperanzada sensación de que esta era la última vez que lo vería… así que nos sorprendimos ambos cuando me hinqué y lo besé.

En este momento estoy en el convoy hacia Kazusa. Mi nueva criada está sentada opuesta a mi… y está observándome penetrantemente, como si supiera lo que había pasado horas atrás. No me siento lo valiente suficiente para poner en palabras lo que pasó entre Inu no Taisho y yo. No dañaré la experiencia al intentar describirla con un lenguaje tan limitado. Además, de vez en cuando veo a mi padre en su caballo asomándose sospechosamente, así que tengo que esconder mi libro discretamente. De cualquier forma, no puedo escribir sobre tal experiencia con mi padre asomándose sobre mi hombro, literalmente.

No es necesario decir… que lo que hicimos en el bosque, sólo debió haber pasado entre un esposo y una esposa. Pero no me importa. Estoy feliz… pero también triste. Extrañaré a Inu no Taisho más que nunca, aún cuando sabía que ha prometido volver por mí algún día.

Tengo que sonreír ante esto.

Aún no conozco su verdadero nombre.

------

_**Día 11 de Yayoi, Muromachi Año 148 (11 de marzo 1486)**_

Ayer me casé. La ceremonia fue miserable y formal y dudo que alguien sonriera de verdad. Mi padre se fue justo después, y tengo que preguntarme si lo veré otra vez.

El castillo aquí es más agradable que el de mi padre… pero las personas son horribles. También han escuchado susurros sobre mi relación con demonios, así que ninguna de las mujeres me ha hablado.

Pero eso no es nada comparado a anoche. Mi primera noche con mi nuevo esposo.

No creo que fuera posible, pero Miyataro mostró sus usuales y grotescos modales. Era estúpido y estaba ebrio… pero tal vez su intoxicación lo detuvo de darse cuenta que su esposa ya había sido vista por otro hombre. Después cayó dormido y roncaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que los pares del techo sacudieron su polvo. Juré entonces que nunca lo dejaría tocarme otra vez. Si lo intentaba, amenazaría castrarlo con una katana oxidada. Puedo y lo acosaré… es muy estúpido para notar que sólo soy una mujer.

Estoy esperando por que Inu no Taisho venga por mí. Ya temo que pueda no quererme ahora que Miyataro me ha manchado… pero continuaré rezando.

------

_**Día 27 de Satsuki, Muromachi Año 148 (27 de mayo de 1486)**_

El curandero del palacio confirmó hoy que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces, las noticias se han esparcido por el castillo y veo a muchas personas felicitando a mi esposo. Probablemente porque están sorprendidos de que lograra hacer algo bien por primera vez.

Pero una mirada en mi dirección y Miyataro pierde su estúpida sonrisa. Sabe que no estoy feliz, y cuando no estoy feliz, mi esposo es el primero en saberlo. Me siento culpable de molestarlo algunas veces… pero es _su _culpa de que esté aquí atrapada sin amigos, sin familia y sin amor.

Sin embargo, tal vez mi rabia está mal dirigida. Me mantengo diciendo que estoy enojada porque Miyataro me ha atrapado en un horrible matrimonio… pero estoy enojada porque tengo miedo. Hay una posibilidad… una ligera posibilidad… de que el niño no sea de Miyataro.

No sé cómo sentirme por eso.

Si el niño pertenece a Miyataro entonces me celebrarían y sería aceptada aquí, aún cuando no quiero el hijo de ese hombre. Probablemente nacería con medio cerebro considerando que su padre no tiene nada entre sus oídos sino aire.

Espero desesperadamente que el niño le pertenezca a Inu no Taisho, y que venga y me rescate antes de que nazca para que esas personas no lastimen al infante. Pero ¿qué pasará si _viene _por mí y el niño resulta ser de Miyataro…? ¿Inu no Taisho me hará a un lado tan fácilmente como este castillo lo haría?

Estoy aterrorizada.

------

_**Día 12 de Fumizuki, Muromachi Año 148 (12 de julio de 1486)**_

El niño ha crecido considerablemente e Inu no Taisho aún no ha venido por mí.

------

_**Día 2 de Kikuzuki, Muromachi Año 148 (2 de septiembre de 1486)**_

Hoy es el aniversario de mi cumpleaños, y la semana pasada fui al curandero. Dijo que el bebé nacerá en dos meses… y supongo que entonces tendré mi respuesta a la identidad de su padre.

A menos, por supuesto, que se parezca a mi completamente y entonces nunca lo sabré.

La gente alrededor del castillo ha sido más suave conmigo. Cuando lucho para subir las escaleras siempre hay alguien para ayudarme. Cuando me baño, las otras mujeres son rápidas en acercarse para sentir patear al bebé.

Las patadas en realidad son muy dolorosas. Pasa con frecuencia y tan violentamente que estoy segura que el niño será un buscapleitos.

Inu no Taisho no ha regresado aún… pero me rehúso a perder la esperanza.

Mi temor y duda se incrementa cada día.

------

_**Día 5 de Kaminazuki, Muromachi Año 148 (5 de octubre de 1486)**_

Miyataro murió.

Fue muy repentino. Los cortesanos me dicen que se cayó de su caballo mientras montaba… se rompió el cuello y murió al instante. Encontraron su cuerpo esta mañana.

Supongo que esto me hace una viuda, ¿verdad?

Estoy tratando de encontrarlo dentro de mí para llorar, pero todo lo que siento es alivio. Pero tal vez… hay un poco de culpa ahí. Tal vez debí ser un poco más amable con él en sus últimos días.

Sin embargo, esto aún no alivia mis preocupaciones. Todos esperan recibir al niño el próximo mes, puesto que será el heredero de Lord Meio. Aún tiemblo de pensar qué me harán si resulta ser lo opuesto.

Inu no Taisho tiene que venir por mí.

------

_**Día 11 de Kaminazuki, Muromachi Año 148 (11 de octubre de 1486)**_

La muerte de Miyataro no fue un accidente.

------

_**Día 17 de Kaminazuki, Muromachi Año 148 (17 de octubre de 1486)**_

El daimyou de Awa ha atacado sin avisar. Tanto ha pasado durante la semana pasada que apenas tuve tiempo para mi, mucho menos tiempo para escribir esos repentinos sucesos en mi libro. Comenzó hace una semana cuando mi esposo murió… fue lanzado de su caballo. No cayó.

Luego, hace unos cuantos días, los soldados de Awa invadieron el castillo… y mientras este Lord Meio puede tener impresionante espacio y decoraciones, la fuerza de sus defensas es cuestionable.

Todos los hombres fueron asesinados, incluido Lord Meio, y sólo las mujeres y los niños fueron perdonados. He visto suficiente sangre para durarme toda una vida. No quiero ver algo como esto otra vez.

Ahora el castillo y la provincia están bajo jurisdicción de Awa… y son tiempos peligrosos. Pensaba que los hombres anteriores eran horribles… pero estos invasores son peores. Todo lo que hacen es beber y celebrar. Sin embargo, hay noticias de que mi padre planea lanzar un ataque contra este castillo… así que ha habido un poco de actividad mientras las defensas son construidas otra vez.

Parece haber un hombre decente aquí.

Takemaru Setsuna.

Es el hijo del daimyou de Awa. Un samurai y un eficiente asesino de demonios. Es el actual líder del castillo y supongo que eso lo hace el daimyou temporal de esta provincia. Me trata cortésmente y tengo la sensación de que probablemente planea casarse conmigo… aún si estoy esperando el hijo de alguien más.

Aún me perturba.

Hay tantas guerras en este mundo. ¿Está bien traer un hijo a este tipo de caos y locura…?

------

_**Día 28 de Kaminazuki, Muromachi Año 148 (28 de octubre de 1486)**_

Se dice que mi padre está en marcha. Llegará en una semana. Pero dudo de la fuerza de su armada… así que Awa probablemente ganará. El castillo está en constante alerta estos días, esperando los invasores.

Las mujeres y los otros sobrevivientes de la invasión en realidad están comenzando a aceptar la conquista Awa. Supongo que les gustaba a Lord Meio y su hijo tanto como yo.

El niño está listo para cualquier día. Patea y se retuerce y me enferma a veces. Takemaru usualmente está ahí para darme una mano y ahora estoy segura de sus intenciones. Pero no estoy interesada.

Aún espero por mi Inu no Taisho.

------

_**Día 5 de Shimotsuki, Muromachi Año 148 (5 de noviembre de 1486)**_

Inuyasha duerme al fin… así que ahora tengo una oportunidad de pensar en lo que ha pasado los días pasados.

Todo ha cambiado. Mi cuerpo duele, casi tanto como mi corazón. No entiendo la mayoría de lo que ha pasado… pero intentaré explicarlo lo mejor que pueda.

Entré en labor hace dos noches. Al mismo tiempo, escuché los sonidos de otra invasión. Me aterrorizó y pensé que mi padre había intentado tomar el castillo. Ahora no era un momento seguro para que una mujer entrara en labor.

Pero no era mi padre. Era Inu no Taisho.

Mis recuerdos de esa noche están borrosos debido al dolor del parto, pero vagamente recuerdo a Takemaru venir a hablar conmigo. Dijo algo sobre monstruos… pero estaba delirando mucho para recordar lo que dijo. Luego debí haber caído en un profundo sueño… porque después de eso no recuerdo nada en absoluto. Todo lo que recuerdo era el sonido de un niño llorando.

Ahora me doy cuenta que era mi hijo.

Mi próximo recuerdo fue el de despertar, e Inu no Taisho de pie sobre mi. Mi alivio de verlo fue inmenso. Quería gritar y abrazarlo… pero podía ver que estaba malamente herido. No me atreví a tocarlo por temor a lastimarlo.

Ahí fue cuando conocí a mi hijo.

Todo, por un momento perfecto, había caído en su lugar. Esto estaba bien. Así era como estaba destinado a ser. El niño claramente era de Inu no Taisho y aquí estaba mi amante, vino a rescatarme.

Pero luego salió horriblemente mal.

Me dijo correr, y lo hice, pero no antes de que me dijera cómo llamar a este niño quien duerme en la cuna tras de mi. Ahora me doy cuenta que era una última petición.

------

_**Día 6 de Shimotsuki, Muromachi Año 148 (6 de noviembre de 1486)**_

Corrí lejos, pero fue difícil. Estaba débil y exhausta e Inuyasha no dejaba de llorar. Se sentía pesado en mis cansados brazos y tuve que tomar muchos descansos. Eventualmente, encontré esta villa y le expliqué mi situación a la primera persona que corrió a ayudarme a levantar del suelo donde había caído.

"Soy viuda…" No era una mentira, pero hacía mucho había decidido que Inu no Taisho era mi esposo. Nadie más. Me aseguré que estos villanos no vieran el rostro de mi hijo… no quiero que nos echen ante la vista de sus orejas.

Los villanos sintieron compasión de mí y ahora me estoy quedando en la casa del terrateniente. Es un hombre amable con una buena esposa… posiblemente la primera pareja felizmente casada que haya visto (aparte de Kohana y su esposo… me pregunto ¿cómo están? Me pregunto si realmente tuvieron una niña).

Pero mi corazón está pesado y sin importar lo mucho que sostuviera a mi hijo y mirara su rostro, no puedo sentir felicidad. Inuyasha es un doloroso recordatorio del hombre que amé… y todo lo que veo en sus grandes ojos es el castillo en llamas que me quitó a mi amado.

Esperanzadamente, el dolor disminuirá con el tiempo… pero hasta ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar.

------

_**Día 8 de Shiwasu, Muromachi Año 148 (8 de diciembre de 1486)**_

La hospitalidad de la villa no duró mucho después de que la esposa del terrateniente entrara y viera a Inuyasha por primera vez. Fui obligada a irme en ese instante.

"¡No queremos demonios en esta villa!" había gritado el hombre a mi salida.

Era asombroso cómo personas tan amables había podido volverse tan malvadas tan rápidamente.

Hice mi camino a donde nací - el castillo en Shimosa. Era dudoso que mi padre me permitiera quedarme… pero ¿a dónde más iba a ir? Nadie quería a una mujer y su bebé 'hanyou'. Hanyou. Esa fue la palabra que me espetaron cuando pasé por una villa en mi viaje al castillo.

Fue un duro viaje. Tuve que vender mis joyas y ropa pieza por pieza en orden de comprar comida para mí. Pero tuve que ser cuidadosa. Si los vendedores captaban un vistazo del niño en mis brazos entonces no habría trato y tendría que caminar hacia otra villa en orden de encontrar comida.

Las villas estás separadas a varios días entre sí.

Y cada vez que alcanzaba un mercante, cada uno de ellos ofrecía una asombrosa cantidad de monedas por el haori rojo en el que he envuelto a mi hijo. Un mercante en particular lo identificó como 'rata de fuego'. Digno de una fortuna. Pero no lo vendería. Lo necesitaba para mantener caliente a Inuyasha, y era el último y único obsequio que Inu no Taisho le había dado al niño. No lo vendería.

Alcancé el castillo donde había crecido hace unos días. Parece que mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón durante las preparaciones para invadir el castillo donde estaba. Estaba viejo, así que no fue inesperado… pero lo que _fue _inesperado fue la punzada que sentí en mi pecho cuando lo supe. Me había preocupado por él, a pesar de su despreocupado manejo de mi vida.

Otro hombre muerto…

Mi primo se había posesionado como daimyou. Esto era un alivio. Era mi primo favorito y yo la suya. Me dejó regresar al castillo sin titubear… hasta que vio a Inuyasha.

"¿Qué es eso?" Había mirado con horror al pequeño niño en mis brazos.

"Mi hijo." Dije firme.

"Pero eso… no puede ser normal, ¿verdad?" Continuó mirando.

"Su nombre es Inuyasha." Le dije, y no se dijo más.

Todos a mi alrededor presumieron que Miyataro Meio había sido un demonio disfrazado que se había forzado en mí. Dolió, y quise corregirlos y decirles lo maravilloso y respetuoso que era el padre de Inuyasha… pero supe que en el momento que lo hiciera sería rechazada.

Ya soy rechazada. Mi devoción a mi hijo les disgusta. No creen que lo valga.

Me iría si pudiera. Pero honestamente pienso que este es el único lugar en el mundo en el que me dejará entrar…

------

_**Día 18 de Mustuki, Muromachi Año 149 (18 de enero de 1487)**_

Inuyasha continúa llorando. Llora y llora. Estoy en mi límite. Todo lo que puedo hacer es desesperarme cuando pienso en él. Demanda tanto, más de lo que puedo dar. ¿Es normal para los niños llorar tan duro y fuerte? ¿Es porque es mitad demonio?

El resto del castillo se queja del ruido en la noche. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

------

_**Día 14 de Kisaragi, Muromachi Año 149 (14 de febrero de 1487)**_

Inuyasha está comenzando la etapa de dentición. ¿No es muy pronto para un niño? Llora más fuerte y tiene berrinches todo el tiempo. El dolor está molestándolo… pero la casa se queja de nuevo.

No sé qué hacer con él.

------

_**Día 31 de Yayoi, Muromachi Año 149 (31 de marzo de 1487)**_

Inuyasha dijo su primera palabra. Al menos, creo que lo hizo. Sonó como un "baba". Bebé. Podría haber dicho "mama".

Por breves momentos, Inuyasha tiene el poder de hacerme olvidar lo que he perdido y celebrar lo que he ganado.

Luego comienza a llorar otra vez.

------

_**Día 28 de Tsukimizuki, Muromachi Año 149 (28 de agosto de 1487)**_

La mujer que me trae te ha estado agregando una raíz venenosa en mi te. Aún recuerdo las enseñanzas de Kohana. Aún recuerdo el olor de un veneno fatal cuando lo huelo. Tengo que hacerme mi propio te estos días, pero a pesar de esto, Ena aún continúa trayéndome bebidas envenenadas. No sabe que he descubierto su plan.

Inuyasha continúa bebiendo de su taza en vez de estrellarla en el piso. Un juego que parece disfrutar enormemente. Siento que va a ser un niño muy difícil de controlar. Ya ha logrado ponerse de pie.

Correrá antes de que pueda caminar. Lo sé.

------

_**Día 7 de Shimotsuki, Muromachi Año 149 (7 de noviembre de 1487)**_

Inuyasha cumplió un año hace unos días. Ahora sabe tres palabras. "Mama", "dame" y "no". "No" es su palabra favorita.

"Inuyasha, ¿quieres ir a la cama?" le pregunto.

Y él dirá. "No."

Luego pregunto. "¿Quieres una merienda?"

"No."

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

"No." Y para entonces puedo ver su maníaca sonrisa y sé que disfruta rechazarme.

------

_**Día 9 de Minazuki, Muromachi Año 150 (9 de junio de 1488)**_

Anoche tuve un sueño. Soñé que estaba en el río e Inu no Taisho estaba conmigo y hablábamos.

Le pregunté. "¿Por qué continúas regresando al río?" Siempre había querido saberlo. "¿Qué hay para que vengas aquí?"

Y porque era mi sueño, este era el único lugar donde la verdadera felicidad podría alcanzarse, dijo. "Tú."

Entonces el llanto de Inuyasha me despertó.

------

_**Día 20 de Shiwasu, Muromachi Año 151 (20 de diciembre de 1489)**_

Inuyasha cumplió cuatro años el mes pasado. Si los terribles dos eran malos entonces esto es el doble de malo.

No puedo controlarlo.

Los otros me culpan y a mi incompetencia. Y tal vez es eso. ¿Soy una mala madre?

Él lanza cosas, destruye, insulta a la gente como ningún niño de cuatro años debía saber. He tratado de golpearlo, pero eso sólo parece provocar un peor comportamiento. He tratado de hablarle gentilmente para entender por qué hace esas cosas, pero sólo me mira malhumorado.

La única conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que… Inuyasha es tan infeliz como yo.

¿Pero cómo alguien lo arregla?

Hay un rumor de que la paciencia de mi primo se está acabando. Creo que planea echarnos pronto a Inuyasha y a mí. El comportamiento de Inuyasha es muy agresivo para este lugar.

"Pertenece al bosque." Escuché decir a la esposa de mi primo. "Es un animal salvaje."

Mi corazón se apretó.

Si Inu no Taisho estuviera entonces podría preguntarle si este comportamiento era normal. Pero está muerto y me dejó sola para tratar con este niño. Algunas veces estoy agradecida. ¿Qué mejor obsequio podría haberme entregado que una parte de él? Pero algunas veces lo odio. Me abandonó y a su hijo… aún si no fuera su culpa.

Inuyasha los resiente a todos. Resiente a los humanos. Piensa que todos son odiosos y espíritus malos. "Pero soy humana." Le dije una noche mientras intentaba entretener su mente impaciente con un juego de dados. "¿Me odias?"

"No." Lanzó los dados malhumorado. "Eres diferente."

Fue confortante saberlo… pero aún sé que no es saludable guardar tal resentimiento a la mitad de su sangre. ¿Esto significaba que era más youkai que humano? ¿Quería unirse a su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru o ser un solitario como su padre?

Era infeliz aquí.

Yo _estaba_ forzando la infelicidad en él.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

------

_**Día 10 de Utsuki, Muromachi Año 153 (10 de abril de 1491)**_

Soy una madre terrible. Si Inu no Taisho aún estuviera vivo, estoy segura que se decepcionaría de mí.

Las personas con las que crecí me odian. Podría tolerar la forma en que evitan mirarme, o evitan hablarme… pero los años han añadido a su confianza, y ahora no puedo caminar por un corredor sin alguien escupiendo a mis pies, insultándome o al menos mirándome odiosamente.

Debería estar acostumbrada. Ha pasado por cinco años… pero cada grosería se siente como la primera.

Si fuera más fuerte, o si hubiese sido alguien más, ¿sería capaz de tomarme esto con calma?

Porque no puedo.

Y cuando miro a mi hijo, mi mente queda vacía.

Ahora está sentado conmigo en la habitación, arañado su futón con sus garras. Sé que debería regañarlo, pero ¿cuál es el punto? Lo hará de nuevo.

Miro a los otros niños en este castillo, más jóvenes y mayores que mi hijo. Veo a Taro, el hijo del criado de mi primo, y sé que crecerá para ser un buen mensajero. Ha mostrado interés en esa área y embosca a cada mensajero que llega al castillo buscando consejos.

Akiko, la joven hija de una de las cocineras, ha crecido bella después de un año y estoy segura que pronto habrá filas de jóvenes con modales y riquezas pidiendo su mano en matrimonio.

Luego está Inuyasha. Lo miro y no veo futuro para él. ¿Cuál es su lugar? ¿A dónde pertenece si no es aquí? ¿Nunca encontrará una chica que pueda amarlo y obviar su apariencia 'monstruosa' (como dice la madre de Akiko)? Tal vez sí. No parpadeé dos veces ante su padre.

Pero no lo sé…

No sé nada más.

------

_**Día 4 de Kaminazuki, Muromachi Año 153 (4 de octubre de 1491)**_

Mi salud se está deteriorando. Mis pulmones no se llenan con aire como solían y apenas puedo caminar por la habitación. Apenas tengo veintiún años. ¿Por qué está pasándome esto?

Esto enfurece a Inuyasha. No puede quedarse en una habitación con su madre todo el día… y cuando duermo sé que se escabulle, porque despierto de vez en cuando y encuentro que no está. Sé que está creando problemas para los otros… pero estoy indefensa para detenerlo.

Nadie viene a ayudarme. Tengo que cuidarme sola.

_Esta soledad está matándome._

------

_**Día 19 de Shimotsuki, Muromachi Año 153 (19 de noviembre de 1491)**_

Tiene que terminar. No puedo continuar así.

------

_**Hora del Gallo, Día 1 de Shiwasu, Muromachi Año 153 (6:23, 1 de diciembre de 1491)**_

He pensado largo y duro… pero no veo otra forma.

Le pediré a Aki darle este diario a mi primo. Ella me odia como las otras criadas, pero también me teme y hará lo que pida sin preguntar. Así que, primo, si estás leyendo esto, espero que hayas visto por qué hice lo que hice y entiendas lo que estoy por hacer.

Por favor, dale esto a Inuyasha cuando sea lo mayor suficiente para entender.

Amo a mi hijo, no hay duda de eso, pero es un amor muy difícil de soportar. ¿Cómo no puedo amar a un niño que fue creado por amor? Pero está más allá de mi alcance. No pertenece aquí y entre más viva yo, más se quedará en este lugar y será miserable y aburrido. Duermo más de lo que despierto estos días, y mis sueños constantemente me regresan al río donde conocí a Inu no Taisho. Soy feliz ahí, aunque sólo sea un sueño. El dolor regresa al momento que abro mis ojos.

Algunas veces deseo nunca despertar.

Tal vez lo que estoy por hacer será considerado cruel para Inuyasha… pero considero aún más cruel recargarme en él. No se irá mientras aún estoy aquí… y cuando me vaya él será libre. Es joven pero fuerte. Creo en su habilidad para encontrar su lugar en el mundo… algo que fallé en hacer.

Mi hijo es más fuerte que yo. No es un cobarde… así que espero que también pueda entenderme, algún día. Porque yo soy una cobarde. Una cobarde egoísta. Sin importar lo que Inu no Taisho me dijo. Me habló sobre el destino y cómo si algo no está destinado a ser, entonces _no será_. Pero miro al futuro y no veo nada para mí así que tal vez ¿aquí es donde termina mi futuro?

Aún amo a mi hijo. Nunca me avergoncé de eso. Amo a Inu no Taisho sin dudar. Y espero que lo que haga sea para el bien de todos nosotros.

¿Estoy creando excusas?

Ah, Ena está aquí con el te nocturno, y estoy sedienta.

------

_**Hora del Perro (7:14 pm)**_

Lo siento, Inuyasha.

------

Fin

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola de nuevo!!! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué una traducción, espero me hayan extrañado aunque sea un poquito pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo esta nueva historia de Rozefire... Sé que no es una historia rosa entre Inu y Kagome pero igual me pareció muy interesante puesto que es muy poco lo que se escribe sobre la relación de los padres de Inu... Espero que a pesar de lo triste les haya gustado e igualmente espero volver muy pronto con una traducción nueva o algo mío, todo dependerá del tiempo y la inspiración... Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, se me cuidan mucho y hasta pronto... Besos para todos...


End file.
